miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug (superpower)
The Miraculous Ladybug is a secondary special superpower of the Ladybug Miraculous. Description ".]] After the crisis has been resolved, the Ladybug Miraculous owner throws the Lucky Charm object they previously summoned into the air and yells "Miraculous Ladybug!". This generates an explosion of pink energy that transforms into a massive swarm of ladybugs that fly around the damaged area and fix any and all damage done since the crisis began. This includes healing those who were hurt, fixing broken items whose destruction caused the crisis, and even repairing anomalies in the space-time continuum. This power is even capable of bringing back the dead. The Miraculous Ladybug doesn't only restore damage caused by the crisis, but also any damage caused by the heroes themselves. Beside fixing the damage of the past, with the help of Rabbit Miraculous superpower, Burrow, it can also fix the damage done in the future. If Ladybug can't use her Lucky Charm object or doesn't have one, she can use her yoyo to invoke it. While using Lucky Charm causes her to start losing power, using Miraculous Ladybug does not, it being an optional power she can use before she detransforms. There are some conditions, however, that are not subject to the restoration power: *The magic ladybugs cannot retrieve lost Miraculouses. *The magic ladybugs cannot restore a destroyed Sentimonster. *The magic ladybugs cannot revert anything on a mental and/or emotional state, unless the change in mind and/or emotion was directly caused by the crisis. *The magic ladybugs cannot restore anything that has nothing to do with the recently solved crisis. *The magic ladybugs cannot restore a former guardian's memories when they pass their role, due to the Guardian's Code. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In the Korean version, the Miraculous Ladybug power is called "The Power of Miraculous Healing." * In "Reflekdoll", when Mister Bug uses it, it's called "Miraculous Mister Bug". * When the Miraculous Ladybug comes out of the Lucky Charm object, it makes the shape of the Wheel of Life. * The power of the Miraculous Ladybug is limited to the apparition of the akumatized villain, but can even revert death within that time.November 2015 per Thomas Astruc in https://twitter.com/thomas_astruc/status/666886344602423296 Kartos: @Thomas_Astruc can Ladybug revert or heal injuries and death inflicted by akumas with her "fixing" power? Astruc: @Kartos Anything Kartos: @Thomas_Astruc :O I'm assuming the amount of time she can go back to "undo" is very limited? Astruc: @Kartos limited to the apparition of the akumatized villain. ** In "Troublemaker", though, it is used after the titular villain has detransformed. * In "Weredad", after the battle with Gigantitan, the power is used without the summoned Lucky Charm. * To summon the Miraculous Ladybug, Ladybug always throws in the air the object summoned by Lucky Charm, even when it is impossible for her to retrieve it, as with: ** The coin used in the vending machine in "Mr. Pigeon". ** The spoon that is suspending Théo in "Copycat". ** The windup toy in Darkblade's armor in the episode of the same name. ** The car jack in Animan's mouth in the episode of the same name. * Ladybug doesn't utilize the Miraculous Ladybug before she detransforms in some cases after using Lucky Charm: ** The vinyl record in "The Bubbler". ** The pen in "The Dark Owl". ** The teapot in "Sapotis". ** The potion bowl in "Syren". ** The candle in "Anansi". ** The mallet in "Style Queen". ** The abacus in "Malediktator". ** The racket in "Mayura". ** The lipstick in "Oblivio". ** The ticket in "Ikari Gozen". ** The gong in "Desperada". * In "Simon Says", Ladybug uses it after Hawk Moth's final scene and before she captures and frees the akuma because she needs to fix her broken yo-yo. ** She also uses it before capturing the akuma in "Pixelator", because she needs her arm to be healed before she can use her yo-yo. ** In "The Collector", she uses it to bring her yo-yo back from the Collector's book in order to capture the akuma with it. ** In "Frightningale", Ladybug does this to break Frightningale's spell on her so she can capture the akuma. ** In "Reverser", she does this to break Reverser's spell on her so she can capture the akuma. ** In "Sandboy", she does this to break Sandboy's effect on her. ** In "Gamer 2.0", where she had to free everyone Gamer held captive. * Ladybug doesn't use the Miraculous Ladybug in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "Catalyst". de:Miraculous Ladybug es:Ladybug Milagrosa pt-br:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Superpowers